


The House of Moriarty

by TheBlackSeaReaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crazy, Crossover, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter - Freeform, bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSeaReaper/pseuds/TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Female Harry. Minister Fudge tries to marry off Harriet Potter to Lord Slytherin, but an old friend shows up and saves her and turns the Wizardry World upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House of Moriarty

**The House of Moriarty**

Summary: Female Harry. Minister Fudge tries to marry off Harriet Potter to Lord Slytherin, but an old friend shows up and saves her and turns the Wizardry World upside down.

**Chapter 1: Contracts**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Sherlock. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy this or any other of my stories.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

There was only one wizardry family that the House of Slytherin feared, for a very good reason, and that was the House of Moriarty. Salazar put only one thing in his journal about the Moriarty Family: _If you run into a member of the Moriarty Family, whatever you do, don't cross them or try to take what is theirs, and you will live to see the next sunrise._

The Moriarty Family was very possessive of what they deemed to be theirs and if anyone tries to take it away from them, they will ruin them. Salazar's brother tried to do that on purpose, and the Moriarty Family destroyed his reputation, which ended with Salazar's brother killing himself.

A little over four hundred years after Salazar had written that in his journals, the House of Moriarty and the House of Potter signed a marriage contract, saying that the Heir of the Moriarty Family will wed the Heiress of the Potter Family. Over time, an heiress for the Potter Family was never born and the House of Moriarty withdrew from the Wizardry World and after a couple of centuries, was forgotten by the Wizardry World. Until now that is. An heiress for the Potter Family and there is an heir for the Moriarty Family.

Harriet 'Harri' Potter and James 'Jim' Moriarty knew each other since they were young. Jim is only six years older than Harri. Every summer since Harri was at the age of five, Jim would take Harri away for two weeks to do whatever they wanted. Jim was Harri's very first friend.

**(Scene Break)**

_At the ministry…_

"Very well, Lord Slytherin," Minister Fudge began. "By this time next week, the marriage contract between the House of Slytherin and the House of Potter will activate."

Lord Slytherin smiled as he said, "Yes, I can't wait. It's a pleasure doing business with you, Minister."

"Of course," Minister Fudge agreed as he stood up and shook Lord Slytherin's hand.

After forcing Albus Dumbledore to step down from his positions, Minister Fudge took over the position of being Potter's magical guardian. That was when Lord Slytherin approached him to sign a marriage contract between him and Potter. This will teach Potter, her place in their society and what happens when she tries to claim You-Know-Who is back.

But what both men did not notice the gleam in the eyes of the Minister's secretary or that their plans are already in shreds. Without realizing it, they made an enemy, who was far worse than anyone that they came across before and it will be too late when they do realize this.

**(Scene Break)**

_Somewhere else…_

Jim Moriarty, twenty-one years old, just sat back in his chair behind his beautiful oak desk. Jane, the Minister's secretary, just got off of the phone with him. She had just informed him about Minister Fudge trying to set up a marriage contract between Harri and this Lord Slytherin. He was not going to let that happen. Harri was his and his alone, whether she liked it or not. Every Moriarty is extremely possessive of what they believed is theirs. Looking at the old marriage contract laying on his desk, he made a decision. Jim took out his wand and tapped the contract once, activating it. This in turn, will let the goblin in charge of the Potter Family Fortune; know that this contract is activated.

It would have activated when Minister Fudge tries to activate his and then they would know about him. It was too early in the game for that.

Besides, its time for the Moriarty Family to openly join the Wizardry World, again. Hopefully, Harri will forgive for this and for not telling her the whole truth.

**AN: I hope that you all like this story. Please write me a review, telling me what you think of it. Another note, I have lost my muse to write chapters for my stories, but this does not mean that I am abandoning them. Updates will take a long time to do. I am NOT ABANDONING my stories. I will complete them, even if it takes years to do.**

**Posted: October 21, 2015 Wednesday**


End file.
